As a test carrier on which a semiconductor chip is temporarily mounted in a bare chip state, one which sandwiches the chip between two films is known. The semiconductor chip and two films are carried in a vacuum furnace and aligned, then the pressure inside the vacuum furnace is reduced so as to assemble this test carrier (for example, see PLT 1).